DirtyFilthySexy
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Danny's back, and Connor and Abby welcome him. Stand by for a filthy Danny and a very dirty and sexy Connor and Abby - threesome Danny/Abby/Connor


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: You have ievenstarestel to blame for this! She made a throwaway comment on my LJ "you're going to write bathing!Danny CAD fic" ... well I wasn't until she put the idea in my head. ;) Stand by for filthy Danny and a very dirty and sexy Abby and Connor!**

* * *

They'd barely recognised him when he tumbled through the anomaly. The soldiers surrounded him and forced him to the ground; spread eagled, face down whilst they searched him for weapons. One soldier triumphantly held up a handgun he'd found hidden on the man's body, and another thrust the barrel of his EMD into the small of his back.

"Stop!" Abby screamed. Despite the dirt, she had realised who it was. The soldiers turned and looked at her questioningly, and then at Captain Becker for further instruction.

The man on the ground raised his head and grinned at Abby. "What's a guy got to do around here to get a decent pint then?"

"Danny?" Becker said, his voice a mix of shock and joy. Connor was already at Danny's side, helping him to his feet. The older man winced slightly and let out a groan of pain. Connor apologised and looked for assistance. Becker was there, and between them they helped Danny to the passenger seat of one of the ARC vehicles. "Jess, can you get a medic on standby at the ARC, we're bringing Danny in and he needs some attention."

"I'm fine, don't need a fuss." Danny said. "Had worse than this over the last few months."

"Let the medics be the judge of that, Danny." Abby said, crouching on the floor in front of him. She squeezed his hand. "You're home, you're safe. Let us take care of you."

"Abby's right." Connor said. "Go with Becker back to the ARC and get yourself checked over. We'll be there."

Danny nodded and turned to sit in the seat properly. Abby closed the door and waited for Becker to get into the driver's seat. As he started the car up, Danny glanced out of the window at Connor and Abby. After all this time worrying whether they were OK, it was a relief to see them. He blinked back tears, not wanting 'soldier boy' to see them.

Abby and Connor watched the car drive away, then Abby leaned into Connor. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. Neither needed to say anything; they both knew how the other was feeling. Having Danny back meant more than words could ever express.

-o-

It was some hours before the medic allowed Danny to leave. His injuries were all old, he'd just aggravated some when he fell through the anomaly. Given that most had just been left to heal themselves without proper medical attention, it was a wonder Danny could stand at all. When he came out of the infirmary, Abby was waiting for him. There were things she needed to say to him. Just as she was about to speak, Lester appeared. "Quinn... Danny. Can you spare a few minutes for a chat?"

Danny looked at Abby. "We can talk later." she said quietly. Danny nodded and silently followed Lester into his office. Abby saw herself in his demeanour. She too had been completely overwhelmed when she'd first arrived here at the new ARC facility. She also knew exactly what was being said behind that closed door. There was no place for Danny on the team; even she could see that, but would it bother him as much as it had her and Connor?

When he emerged half an hour later, there was an air of defiance about him, much the same as Connor's had been when they'd been told their services were no longer required. "Let's get out of here, Abby!" he said. "I need to find somewhere to stay."

"They didn't offer you the company apartment?" Abby said.

"Told 'em where to stuff it!" Danny grinned. "Needed to make a point, but now that sort of leaves me without somewhere to stay."

"We have a spare room. It's yours as long as you need it. Connor and I haven't been in this new flat for long, so we're a bit short on some things – but it's home. I'll call Connor now to make up the spare bed for you." Abby said. She was on the phone before Danny could even argue with her about it. "It's sorted. Come on." she smiled.

"Abby." Danny said. "I appreciate this. Thank you."

"It's the least we could do. Connor and I talked about what we'd do to help you when you came back; how we'd make amends."

"Amends? You and Connor didn't do anything wrong?" Danny said.

Abby sighed and took his hand. "It was my fault you were alone. If I hadn't made you go after Helen, you would have been with us."

Danny pulled Abby to him and hugged her. "Have you been feeling guilty all this time?" he whispered, stroking her hair. He felt Abby nod, then realised she was crying. "None of it was anyone's fault, and I certainly don't hold you responsible for what happened."

Abby felt reassured to hear those words, and having his arms around her was comforting; she didn't even mind the strong smell of over a year's worth of grime on him. It was almost like a badge of honour that both she and Connor had also worn. It was the smell of survival; instinct, sweat, tears, adrenaline, courage and it took her back to a time when that was all that mattered. When she pulled herself together, she led Danny down the corridor and out to her car.

-o-

"Did you want to eat first, or take a bath?" Abby said once she'd given Danny the grand tour of the new flat.

"A bath sounds good." he said.

"This way, mate." Connor said, and Danny followed him down the corridor to the bathroom. Abby was not far behind, carrying clean towels and one of Connor's dressing gowns for Danny to use. The bathroom was a room Abby was particularly pleased with; the bathtub was a huge circular one in the middle. It was definitely big enough for two; Connor and Abby had taken several long baths together, and there was the possibility a third could fit in too. Part of the plans they'd made to help Danny when he returned revolved around this bathtub; Abby just hadn't anticipated it happening on the first night.

She turned on the taps, and the room soon began to fill with steam. She poured in some oils and a satisfying foam built up. Connor rummaged through the cupboards looking for toiletries that Danny could use. Danny turned his back and stripped, tossing aside his torn and filthy clothing and wrapping a towel around his waist. When Abby turned her back to start throwing his clothes into a rubbish back, he dropped the towel and slid into the hot, soothing water. "OOOhh! That. is. Bloody. Good.!" he exclaimed.

Connor laughed, and handed him some soap, shampoo, shaving foam and a razor. "Connor, mate... its going to be so good to get rid of this beard at last!" Danny said, scratching his chin.

"God, do I know that feeling!" Connor said, then a twinkle appeared in his eyes and his voice lowered. "You should get Abby to do it for you. She's amazing with the razor!" Danny raised an eyebrow and gave Connor an amused look. "Actually, I insist Abby does it for you!"

Abby turned around and smiled. She had the same glint in her eyes too. "I'm getting to be quite the expert now." she said. "Should I do it in exactly the same way as I do you?"

Connor nodded. "There's no other way. I think Danny will enjoy it as much as I do."

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when he saw what Abby was doing. She'd pulled her t-shirt off, revealing her pert breasts encased in a white silky bra. Danny swallowed nervously, and glanced at Connor. Then Abby was stepping out of her jeans and walking over to the bathtub, dressed only in her bra and tiny knickers. "Abby?" Danny managed to croak out, glad of the fact the foam hid his twitching cock.

"It's OK, Danny. You don't have to do anything." Abby said softly. She climbed into the tub and straddled Danny's lap; facing him. Connor passed her the can of shaving foam and perched himself on the edge of the bath to watch.

Danny swallowed nervously again; not quite sure how he was supposed to be responding to this. He was certain Abby would be able to feel his erection pressing against her stomach; was that how he was supposed to react? He watched her shake the can and squirt a handful of foam onto her hand, then she leaned forward to spread it over his face.

Her breasts brushed lightly against his chest making him gasp slightly. Her fingers worked the foam into his beard and he began to feel light headed. "Razor, Connor." she said huskily. Connor handed her the razor and Abby began slowly and meticulously removing Danny's facial hair. She was gentle but extremely thorough, and Danny couldn't help thinking this was one of the most sensual experiences he'd ever had. He knew his cock was growing harder by the second and it took all his will power not to grasp it. Instead, he rested his hands on Abby's hips and then glanced at Connor. He couldn't believe Connor was OK with all this; allowing his girlfriend to indulge in such an intimate activity with another man and feared Connor would not be happy. His fears disappeared when he saw that Connor's had his own erection in his hand and was stroking himself as he watched Abby.

Sensing his slight unease, Abby whispered. "It's OK. I said let us take care of you, and that's what we're doing." She planted a soft kiss on his lips, then turned and leaned towards Connor; kissing him hard before returning to her task. By now, she had removed about half of his beard, and she let her fingers trace lazily over the pink skin she'd already exposed.

Feeling happier that this situation was fine with all parties, Danny grew bolder. He let one hand slide down Abby's back and inside her knickers whilst his other hand drifted to caress her breast. Abby sighed, and pushed her groin against him whilst she completed the job.

"That's better!" she finally declared, leaning back to admire her work. "We can see your face again!" She placed the razor on the side and smiled. Danny grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss; his tongue dancing with hers as his arms circled her body. Both were breathing hard and the tension was thick in the air. Danny didn't dare hope that this would go any further, especially when he heard Connor let out a whimper and made his presence known.

Connor was removing his boxer shorts and shifting so that his legs were inside the tub. Abby sat up and moved closer to him. With a well practised move, her lips were on the tip of his cock and her tongue flicking and pushing into his slit. Connor groaned out; he wanted her so much. Watching her with Danny was more of a turn on than he'd imagined. Her fingers curled around the base of his shaft as her mouth slid further down. Danny grabbed her free hand and guided it to his erection, and she began to stroke him whilst she sucked Connor.

The gasps and moans from both men were like music to Abby. It meant so much to be able to give pleasure to both; Connor, the man she loved with every inch of her body, mind and soul and Danny; a man she had believed she'd sent off to die and condemned to a year of loneliness and hell. Her body was tingling all over and she was ready for whatever they wanted to do next.

Danny made the next move. He shifted to stand behind her and grabbed her hips; pulling her into him. He urged her legs apart and slid aside the fabric of her knickers before he pushed his aching erection into her. Abby let out a squeak and felt her internal muscles clamping around his hard shaft; adjusting to him. He unsheathed himself completely then thrust back inside with a force that almost knocked her over. She grabbed Connor's thighs to steady herself and sucked him harder, gasping whilst Connor's fingers tangled in her hair. Parting her legs even wider, she pushed back into Danny's hips as he began steady, determined thrusts into her.

Needing air, Abby released Connor's cock and looked up at him through half closed eyes. She needed reassurance that he was still OK with this arrangement. They'd planned this and he'd been very enthusiastic, but was the reality what Connor had imagined. His smile said everything, and he kissed her with a hunger and need she'd never experienced from him before. As their tongues tangled, Danny's thrusts became harder and more erratic. He was close to exploding, and Abby drew back from Connor to give herself completely to Danny when he came. Danny's hand slid around to rub her swollen clit as he gave a final hard thrust and released into her. "Fuck!" He yelled, filling her and continuing his hard thrusts. Seconds later, Abby was overcome by a flood of extreme pleasure and she breathed Danny's name. Abby turned her head and her lips sought his; tenderly kissing and moving slowly together until Danny was completely spent and he withdrew.

Danny slumped back into the warmth of the water, exhausted but still feeling exhilarated. He watched Abby move towards Connor and prepared to watch them together.

Abby pulled off her knickers as she straddled Connor's lap, easing herself down onto his hard shaft. They fitted together perfectly, and Connor knew the exact pace and angle he needed to drive her wild within just a few minutes. With his hands on her hips, he guided her, easing her down onto him as he thrust upwards, making her gasp out. Abby reached behind her to unfasten her bra, and tossed it aside, grinning at Danny as she did so before turning back to Connor. He slumped forward, taking a nipple in his teeth, biting it and laughing when she yelped in pain.

Danny was getting hard again. Watching Abby and Connor was making his head spin; Connor's taut young body pressed against Abby's soft skin; her breasts glistening with beads of sweat, and the roundness of her firm buttocks were perfect visions. He couldn't take it any longer and moved behind Abby again, grabbing her breasts firmly and pressing his erection into the small of her back. Abby let out a whimper, and Connor growled; increasing his pace. Danny leaned into Abby, breathing in her ear and letting one hand travel down her back to the crease between her buttocks. He teased with his fingertip, circling her hole. "Yessss!" Abby breathed in answer to a question Danny hadn't dare ask. He responded by easing his finger inside slowly.

"There's stuff in the cupboard by the sink." Connor murmured.

Danny eased himself out of the bath and found what he needed. He got back in, and squirted gel onto his fingers before easing two inside Abby. His fingers pushed in and out, matching Connor's pace.

"Abby!" Connor moaned. She shifted slightly and gazed at him. At this moment she loved him so much; he knew how much her guilt at sending Danny off alone had eaten at her and that she had needed to do something for him. Not many boyfriends would be so understanding; although he had got something out of this too. She locked into a passionate kiss with Connor, knowing they weren't that far from their climax, pushing down to meet Connor's upward thrusts. Danny's fingers in her arse were an unexpected bonus to this situation, and when he withdrew them she felt empty.

Before she knew it, there was yet another new sensation. Danny's cock was now replacing his fingers, easing in very gently. She gasped at the initial burn as he entered her, but once she was accustomed to him, it was an amazing feeling. Two men moving inside her; their bodies a heaving, sweaty, mass of lust and passion. Danny released first, biting Abby's shoulder as he filled her again. She let out a yelp as Connor exploded, flooding her with the familiar warmth and love that only he could give and then finally Abby's body began to shudder and twitch as her orgasm engulfed her. She sobbed both her lover's names as the three of them gently moved together to come down from the intense high.

-o-

They'd left Danny to have his bath properly, and were stood hand in hand on the balcony. It was just starting to get dark and there was a slight chill in the air. "Can't believe Danny's back." Connor said.

"Me either. I was starting to lose hope that we'd see him again." Abby said.

"Did that help? Back there?"

Abby smiled. "Yeah, I still feel guilty but he said he doesn't blame me for what happened. And I know a bit of sex isn't going to make up for a whole year on his own but I hope it made him understand that we care about him at least." She leaned into Connor and he kissed the top of her head.

"Then perhaps we can move forward now?" he said. "No more of this 'how can we just get on with our lives whilst Danny is missing?' business!"

Abby sighed. Connor knew her so well. She'd never said it, but that was the reason she had been holding back. "Yes." she whispered. "I'm ready."

Connor's heart skipped a beat and he grinned. "Shall I order some pizza in?"

Abby laughed and kissed his cheek. "If you like." She watched Connor turn and pull back the sliding door that led back inside. "Connor." He stopped and turned to face her.

"Abby?"

"I love you."

Connor practically floated to the phone. It was the first time she'd said the words he had needed to hear. Having Danny back was probably the best thing that could have happened.

* * *

**Its always nice to know when someone's enjoyed your story. Please take the time to let authors know.**


End file.
